Lunar Edomae
is a childhood friend and rival of Sun. She has used the powers of her mermaid voice to become an idol singer. Appearance Lunar is a beautiful looking young girl with pink hair and eyes. She is commonly seen wearing her Isono Junior High School uniform and just like Sun, if she were to get water spilled on her legs, she will turn into her mermaid form, needing to be dried off to return them to normal. Personality Lunar's personality is dominated by a histrionic personality disorder that often comes across as potentially bipolar between her stage persona and her actual personality; at one moment she will seem cutesy, caring and kind to the next an extreme psychopathic, domination-seeking, irresponsible, selfish spoiled brat which seem to at times border on self-worship in rare cases. Her spoiled outlook on life and her career as an idol can even be seen as self-destructive and self-indulgent regardless of the repercussions to her actions; abusing her mermaid voice to become a pop idol and forcing Maki to help her fake ventriloquism in order to impress other people despite the fact that her lack of voice-throwing was a result of her not practicing (which Akeno called her out for)are examples of how far she is willing to go for her fame and only justified it for her selfish reasons. This also extends to her host family with the Michishio family who have graciously taken her in and given her home-board and emotional support and helped her with her acting and schedule she acts in an ungrateful manner and instead calls them her slaves to justify them being alive in her presence. Deep down Lunar's craving for attention is actually more of an attempt to receive affection of any kind as her family's current nature is unfit to supply a child with any sort of emotional support or attachment which likely shaped her spoiled outlook and a desire for being loved by her fans. Lunar's negative and psychopathic personality is possibly a result of her home life with an absent divorced mother and rather socially inept father which likely cause much frustration in her life, not to understandable given her father's ideas of father-daughter bonding are stalking and cross-dressing which further cause a friction in their relationship. Another aspect of Lunar's personality comes from her mother's rather similar traits from growing up. While her mother clearly loved her and desired to spend time with her she also did the questionable action of singing the War Song to her to enrage and combat her at the mere age of 5 and the two continue to have similar traits although Lunar's is much worse than her mother's. Lunar became a pop idol primarily because she wanted her mother, whom she thought abandoned her when she was 5 years old, to see her on television implying that she craves motherly affection. She also seems to suffer from a superiority complex in regards to those around her, and she never passes up an attempt to (or rather try to) overshadow Sun. However at the same time she also experiences a sense of inferiority towards Sun for winning a singing contest when they were very young and her superiority complex is driven by a self-gratifying delusion to defeat her as a rival, possibly as a way to achieve self-recognition. Despite the rivalry that she has with Sun, the two really are friends and have an interesting dynamic: though a rivalry is somewhat reciprocated both ways Sun for her part is willing to put up with Lunar's spoiled personality and Lunar reciprocates Sun's kindness towards her by and is though is quick to proclaim her as her rival is still willing to put on a more genuine polite act towards her that isn't forced for the sake of her personal image. Also of note is that Sun is one of the two people whom she refers to by name, the other being her manager which is more of a professional relationship as opposed to a friendship. As the series goes on Lunar humbles quite a bit, becoming somewhat more open to humans and with a grudging respect towards Nagasumi that eventually blossoms into affection. Her fake idol persona has also been shown to melt away do to her being forced into a school-life situation with her angry and violent outbursts becoming more frequent even in more public places which contrast with her first appearance where she went to extremes to keep her real personality a secret. Alternatively she could simply have become more comfortable and lax in the presence of her classmates and be more prone to letting her true self slip out especially when emotionally stressed. An interesting aspect of Lunar's personality is that she often refers to herself using plural pronouns. She even does this while talking to herself inside her head, though why, exactly, is unclear. Lunar has a trademark laugh that can be heard before she enters the scene. Background Lunar controls her own personal body guards made up of the boys of Isono Junior High school, she often calls them in to defend her. She uses her personal body guards like her own personal army. They are currently at war with Sun’s body guards. Plot She initially thought that Sun was boasting Nagasumi to her, and in an attempt to outdo Sun she decides to steal him away from her by making Nagasumi her servant, since Nagasumi has also seen her mermaid form. Later she decides to live in Nagasumi's house until his servant status is over. It was unclear if she has developed a liking to him (since she has decided to learn how to cook and make him a packed lunch, although still in an attempt to beat Sun). However, it is then revealed that she does in fact have feelings for Nagasumi, and planned on marrying him, but this is stopped by Sun. Even after her wedding was canceled she continued living with Nagasumi. Powers and Abilities Like all mermaids, she has a fear of cats (ailurophobia). Lunar also uses her mermaid singing voice to gain popularity as a singer. Just like Sun she can also manipulate others depending on what song she chooses to sing, her song of war can move people to turn against one another and fight anyone in their path. She also has an ultrasonic scream (similar to Sun's) that is powerful enough to cause damage to anything around her and stun her opponent. She can transform between her mermaid and human form to blend in with humans. Gallery Screenshot (1760).png Screenshot (1764).png Screenshot (1791).png Screenshot (1795).png Screenshot (1805).png Screenshot (1809).png Screenshot (1812).png Screenshot (1814).png Screenshot (1816).png Category:Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Edomae Group Category:Isono Junior High School Students Category:Female Characters